


Catch Me When I Fall

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Can you believe haechan can be this sweet?, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stressed!Mark, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: If Mark ever stumbles, Haechan will always be there ready to catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If Mark ever stumbles, Haechan will always been there, ready to catch him.

"You okay, hyung?"

 

Mark wasnt surprised to hear the familiar and soothing voice coming from the door. 

 

Mark opened the locked door to let the younger male in the room, before he locked it once more.

 

"You okay?" Donghyuck asked again when the two were sitting on Mark's bed.

 

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. I think the stress is getting to me again."

 

Donghyuck tsks quietly. "You know you can come to me anytime you're not feeling well. It's not healthy for you to carry a burden by yourself."

 

"I know. I just don't want you to feel pressured to help me. I supposed to your hyung, I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

 

"And you do take care of me silly! You take care of all of us. And I never will feel pressured by anyone,I'm to cool to feel pressure." Donghyuck said cheekily.

 

Mark laughed a little. "Yeah I guess you are."

 

Dohyuck pouted at the sad voice Mark used. "Yah hyung! Why are you still sad? Do you want me to hug away your sorrows?"

 

Before Mark could even answer him, Donghyuck was already tugging him to lay on the bed. He grabbed Mark's arms and placed them around his waist, and placed his own arms loosely around Mark's neck.

 

"Do you feel better yet? No? Well how bout I kiss away your sorrows?"

 

And once again without waiting for a response, Donghyuck lightly pressed his lips to Mark's. The kiss was nothing more than an innocent peck, but Mark felt his heart beating faster from the simple contact.

 

Donghyuck continued to press light kisses on his hyung's face; on his cheek, his nose, his forehead and his philtrum. Donghyuck didn't stop kissing until he heard a small giggle come from Mark from the ticklish feeling.

 

"There we go! A nice smile to match my nice hyung! See, doesn't that feel much better?"

 

Mark smiled. "Yeah, thanks Hyuckie."

 

"No need to thank me. That's what I'm here for, right? To catch you when you fall." 

 

"Well thanks anyway. I love you." Mark said, leaning in to give the younger boy another kiss.

 

When Mark pulled back, Donghyuck took his hand. "And I love you more than anything in the world."

"I know Hyuckie. Thank you for catching me."

 

Even if Mark rarely showed it, being a leader six teenage boys, while being only 17 himself, was a very draining task. You really don't know how hard it is to be a leader when you're the maknae, and now that Mark has experienced , his heart really goes out to his hyungs.

Now don't get him wrong, Mark loves to take care of his dongsaengs. He feels like their older brother, and he wants the best for them.

But after debuting three times, Mark is feeling drained. Sure, he's appreciative of all of the opportunities, but he's still young and sometimes he just feels like he's being drowned. Having to practice his dancing, singing, and rapping skills, along with schoolwork, and his lovely dongsaengs, it sometimes feels like too much.

But Mark continues to smile. He keeps up façade, letting everyone around believe he is alright. The kids seem to believe it, well most of them.

There's always that one person that you can depend on. That one person you feel the most comfortable with. That one person who can see right through that brave face, and can tell that you are hurting. Mark's person is none other than Lee Donghyuck.

The Lee Donghyuck who can be a bit mischievous. The one who pulls pranks on the other members. The one who stresses Mark out. But there's another side to Donghyuck. The side that he shows to very few people. The side that is all sweetness, and selflessness. The side that won't hesitate to help Mark up. The side that gives encouraging words and never let's Mark fall all the way in.


End file.
